


Hellhound Guardian

by Bitway



Series: Fictober 2019 Challenge [13]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fictober 2019, Hellhound AU, I MIGHT...write another part to this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Strange things are happening and they only seem to get worse.
Relationships: Shindou Takuto/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: Fictober 2019 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503938
Kudos: 8





	Hellhound Guardian

Practice had gone on longer than expected. Although, he understood why with the music club's next performance just around the corner. Even so, he was hoping that they would have been let out a little bit earlier. At least before the sun had set and darkness had taken over the town. Normally he didn't mind staying hours late for practice, but things had been…strange lately.

Shindou was almost reluctant to leave school grounds. Treading outside and into the dark to journey back home never seemed more terrifying. Silently, he wished that he would have offered to walk one of the first years home. No. They'd be fine. He'd be fine. Everything would be okay. All he had to do was walk home. Nothing would happen. No strange occurrences. Nothing.

The boy gulps. The grasp on the strap of his messenger bag tightens. A breathe is taken in. Taken out. He forces his legs to move.

Not even a few steps taken outside the school grounds and he already feels a cold chill. These nights were colder than usual. The wind seemed to be playing with him, whispering little things into his ear that made him turn his head, expecting someone to be behind him. There wasn't. There never was. He just hated this uneasy gut feeling he had.

Shindou would like to admit that he didn't believe in the supernatural. That the only reason strange things were happening around him were thanks to stress and lack of a good night's sleep. It couldn't be anything out of the ordinary. But, his gut said otherwise. Whenever left alone, usually at home or walking to and from school, there was something stirring in the air. Something cold. Something calling for him.

Sometimes there was something- someone there. At home, there would be a pair of eyes watching him from out the window. Always looking up at his room on the second floor. Whenever he'd noticed them, they would disappear the next second. On the streets, it sometimes felt like a presence was looming over him. Following him. He'd never catch sight of another person, but there was always a feeling that they were just behind him.

Maybe it was a stalker. It was one conclusion he came to. It could be someone after him, wanting to use him as ransom. It was no secret that he was from a wealthy background. An only child of two who would be willing to pay for their son's life back in their hands. It was terrifying to think about. It made him grip onto his bag a little tighter. Walk a little bit faster.

A wolf's howl could be heard this night. Shindou finds himself stopping and looking up to the moon. It was a full moon tonight. Cloudy. He couldn't find the stars. Only patches of moonlight were able to shine down on him. His thoughts go back to the howl, wondering if it really was from a wolf. It could have been from a dog. There weren't any wolves in Inazuma Town. He'd believe it was a dog to calm his nerves.

"I just need to get home," he breathes to himself. It's suddenly gotten colder, enough so that he sees his own breath when he speaks.

There's a rustling in the bushes from behind. The noise startles him. Perhaps that was the dog? Then what were those footsteps inching closer and closer. Getting louder and louder with each step. There was the sound of labored breathing too. The feeling of someone reaching out to grab his shoulder.

He ran.

He refused to look back. He wouldn't. Home wasn't too far, but now it seemed like miles away. There's a shortcut he can take through the shopping area. One that might get this person, real or not, off his tail. He decides to chance it.

When he approaches the shopping area, he runs past the entrance and into the nearby alleyway. It seemed darker than usual, even for it being past closing hours. He doesn't care. As long as he can get home. That's all that matters.

Shindou comes to a stop, wanting to catch his breath. It's only a few seconds he'll spare. Not even a full minute. He'll go back to running. Even if no one is here. No one but him.

And his pursuer.

When he hears that same heavy breathing once more, it sends him into a panic. He makes himself move. He needs to run. He doesn't see where he's going and trips. Falls. The boy lies on the ground. His mind races with fear as he tries to push his trembling body to his knees. As he does, a shadow of a person begins to loom over him.

This is the end, he thinks.

He can't let it end like this. The least he can do is defend himself. Fight back. Shindou turns, ready to face this stranger. When he does, all he can see is darkness. A shadowy figure of a person outlined by the moonlight. There were no features on this…person. Not even a face for him to look at.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A monster, perhaps? Any other time he would have laughed at how silly this sounded. Now, he was shaking in fear.

The being began to move once more. Breathing more intensely as an arm reached out for him. Upon instinct, he raised his arms to protect himself. Eyes shutting.

"Stay back!"

It may be stupid to shout back to this thing, but maybe someone will hear him. Maybe. There's a very low chance someone else is around here, but even a low percent is better than none.

A snarl is heard. Something akin to an angered dog. The breathing seems to come to a stop- only to be followed by a terrifying screech. It didn't sound human.

Slowly, his eyes open, curious to the creature and dog that was around. Arms were still held up for defense. As he peers through them, he can't find the stranger. It had disappeared. Instead, a rather large dog- a black wolf took its place.

He gasps. Holds his breath. If he hadn't seen the situation played out, he could definitely imagine it. This wolf had attacked the stranger and was now going after him. If there were any chance he believed he had in fighting back, it had all been lost now.

Eyes shut once more. If he didn't meet with it's gaze, maybe he'd be spared. It hadn't attacked him immediately anyway.

"Get up."

A voice demands. He's confused. Thinks he makes up a voice to hear in his time of need.

"C'mon."

Hearing it again, maybe he isn't making it up. Shindou dares to open his eyes to see who had spoken. He meets the gaze of a boy around his age. A bit taller, more pale. Dark blue hair, sharp glowing eyes. His most eye catching features would be the furry wolf like ears and tail swaying behind him.

The boy looked rather annoyed with Shindou. He sighs and holds a hand out to him. Shindou slowly puts his arms down, eyeing the offered hand. Eyes dart around the area before looking back to this stranger. He takes his hand.

Shindou is lifted to his feet with a quick pull. He steadies himself on his feet. The air isn't as chilly as it was minutes ago. Now with a better view, he decides to look around for anyone else. But, it was only them two in the alleyway.

"Uh…" Shindou starts, wanting to say something but doesn't know what. There are questions he wants answered- would this boy even know how to answer them? If only he hadn't been cowering in fear while…whatever happened, happened. "Thank you."

The boy huffs in response.

"Who...are you?" He decides he should ask something simple. Something easy.

He doesn't get an answer. Only that annoyed look.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He presses, slightly annoyed. "There was someone- something chasing me that wasn't human. There was a wolf and then you're here. What happened?"

"You don't have anything to fear." He responds. It stuns him.

Shindou hadn't realized he still looked afraid. Legs still trembling, voice having cracked as he spoke. The color on his face somewhat drained.

The boy takes a step forward, grabs Shindou's hand and presses something cold and metallic against it. "This will protect you while I'm not around."

Confusion was clear as day on Shindou's face. What did he need protection from exactly? When the other steps back, pulling his hand off of his, he looks down to see what he had given him. It was a dog tag with a name inscribed onto it.

_Kyousuke._

"What do you-" he looks up. "-mean?" The boy is gone.

Head turns, body turns. He scans the whole area. The boy had vanished into thin air.

This all felt like some insane nightmare. He didn't understand any of this. Who that stranger was, that wolf, that wolf boy. He only wished to wake up in his bed.

Unfortunately, he doesn't.


End file.
